Crashed the Wedding
by XxShyMisakixX
Summary: He realizes his feelings for her are strong, but when he wants to tell her, it's on her wedding day! And the wedding has already begun! What's he to do? That's easy, RUNNNNNNNNN!


Ok I had just finished listening to my most favorite song in the world when i though this up! I don't know how many people have done this with this song or done anything similar but i DO own this story plot. But i DO NOT own the song or the characters, just the creativity i put into this xDD. Ok With Out further ado, On with the love story!

* * *

_**What happens when sasuke and hinata go out but break up from all the drama and stuff they've been through? Nothing, They move on. Well, that's what they tell themselves. As Sasuke sits home, ignoring his feelings about hinata, Hinata ends up getting engaged!! The weeks go by and neither of them have spoken to each other or have paided attention to there feelings, that is, until the wedding day comes. As sasuke lays in his bed thinking about hinata's wedding, something inside him snaps and he can't take it anymore, he can't ignore his feelings and he has tell tell her how he feels. The only problem is that her wedding has already started!! Sasuke rushes to throw on his clothes and out the door to hurry and express his feelings to the woman he loves before she says 'I Do' and is out of his life for good! Run sasuke Run!!!**_

_

* * *

_

_xXxXx_

_I'm so rushed off my feet, (oh-oh)  
Looking for Gorden street,  
So much I need to say,  
Im sorry that its on her wedding day...  
Coz shes so right for me, (oh-oh)  
Her daddy disagrees,  
Hes always hated me,  
Coz I never got, a j-o-b..._

Sasuke ran from street to street as he panted looking at his watch then at the street signs. The suit he was wearing was messy, his shirt was untucked and his jacket was wide open and his tie was loosen as it hung on him. _Damn it, the time when i finally decided to tell her, it's on her wedding day! _He thought angrily as he searched franticly for the street, when he spotted it, he took off across the street, not caring about the honking cars or the angry people yelling at him. He was in love and nothing was going to stop him.

_Coz shes mine,  
And im glad i crashed the wedding,  
Its better than regretting,  
I could have been a loser kid  
And ran away and hid  
But it's the best thing I ever did.  
Coz its true love that lasts forever  
And now were back together  
As if he never met her  
So looking back,  
I'm glad i crashed the wedding..._

"If these two are not to be wed, Speak now or forever hold your peace" The preacher said as kiba and hinata held hands at the alter, Kiba smiled down at his soon to be wife as she smiled a fake smile back, secretly hoping for something to happen. "I OBJECT!!" A voice boomed as everyone there gasped and stood as they looked at the church entrance to see sasuke panting there as he made his way down the aisle. "Uchiha!" Kiba growled, but hinata let out a squeal of happiness as she lifted up her dress so she could run and meet sasuke down the isle, forgetting all about poor Kiba at the alter. She ran into his arms as sasuke picked her up and spun her around before planting a soft kiss on her lips as everyone watched, it all seemed to go in slow motion as sasuke took hinata's hand as they ran out of the church.

The neighbours spread the word (and),  
My mom cried when she heard,  
I stole my girl away,  
From everybody gathered there that day.

"Mikoto-san!! Did you hear? Your son crashed that hyugga girls wedding!!" Kushina Uzumaki, Naruto's mother of course, told her best friend Mikoto Uchiha. Mikoto almost dropped the dish she was washing as she turned to face her friend. "N-Nani!?" She asked as Kushina nodded "Yep, Stole little Hinata from poor Kiba and ran away!" Kushina said shaking her head as mikoto turned away from her friend as tears filled in her eyes. _God sasuke, worst timing ever... But i'm proud you finally realized it though.. _she thought as tears of happiness flowed down her face.

_And, just in time,  
And Im glad i crashed the wedding,  
Its better than regretting,  
I could have been a loser kid  
And ran away and hid  
I said I'd do it and I did.  
Coz its true love that lasts forever  
And now were back together  
As if he never met her  
So looking back,  
I'm glad i crashed the wedding..._

"Hinata, i love you and i want to know if you would have me again?" Sasuke asked kneeling infront of hinata who was still in her wedding dress, Hinata smiled widely and almost tackled sasuke when she hugged him "Of course! I love you too sasuke" She replied as sasuke hugged her tightly as they spun around while people around them 'awwwed' and clapped. _I'm glad i didn't stay home today, i would've missed the love of my life.._ Sasuke thought, smiling down at his love as she smiled and kissed him on the lips as more people awwwed.

_So please stop being  
Mad at me for taking her away, coz  
Anyway she didnt want to stay.  
So please believe me when I say_

"Uchiha! You have alotta nerve, taking hinata from me!" Kiba yelled stomping towards them as kiba took sasuke by his collar, Sasuke glared at him as he grabbed his hands. "She didn't want to stay with you!! She's happy with me!" Sasuke smirked as kiba growled and brought his fist back but hinata ran inbetween them and pushed them apart. "Kiba, Please!" hinata said as she kept between them, kiba let go of sasuke's collar and grabbed hinata's hands as he looked down at her "Hinata, You love me right? Don't you want to come back to me?" Kiba asked hopefully, wishing that's she say yes. Hinata looked at there hands and stared down sadly as shifted her weight to her other foot.

_Shes glad I crashed the wedding  
Its better than regretting...  
The ring she got was lame  
She couldnt take the pain,  
She didnt want a silly second name  
Coz true love lasts forever,  
And now were back together  
You might as well forget her,  
And walk away_

"I'm Kiba-san, But no. I don't love you, i don't want to get married" She said sadly as she took off her ring and gave it back to him, her eyes watering "I didn't want to marry you knowing i was still in love with sasuke, It hurt for me to decieve you like that. I'm so sorry" She said as she stood beside sasuke who wrapped his arm around her "Just forget about her and leave, she made her choice Inuzuka" Sasuke sneared as hinata tugged on his jacket "Sasuke! Don't be mean!" She said as kiba glared as him and balled his fist around the ring before nodding "I understand then hinata, but it doesn't mean i don't still love you" he said before turning and walking off, leaving the new couple standing there, hand in hand.

_Shes glad I crashed the wedding...  
It's better than regretting... (it's better than regretting)  
The ring she got was lame  
She couldn't take the pain,  
She didn't want a silly second name (no no no no)  
Coz true love lasts forever, (true love lasts)  
And now we're back together  
You might as well forget her  
And walk away..._

~Years Later~

"Hinata-san, I've been thinking" Sasuke said as he saw his wife walk into the kitchen after feeding there daughter, Izuka. "Thinking about what honey?" hinata ask as she sat at the table with sasuke. "Was there any other reason why you didn't want to marry kiba besides me?" Sasuke ask, with his cheek in his hand as hinata played with her figners, a habit that she didn't quite break yet. "Well.. Maybe" She blushed as sasuke smirked, curious of what his wife's reasons were "Maybe?" He asked, hinting for her to continue as she blushed "Well, j-ust think about it. Hinata Inuzuka.. I-It didn't sound right to me. It sounds silly" She said, her stutering coming back as sasuke chuckled and leant over to kiss his wife "Well how is Hinata Uchiha then?" He asked as she smiled up at him and blushed "It sounds just right to me"

_She's glad I crashed the wedding_

_xXxXx_

* * *

Sooooooooooooooo How do you think i did with this? If you think it's horrible then i understand because i wrote this down as soon as i got the idea and wasn't really thinking as i wrote it. _ Buuuuuuuuut please tell me what you think anyway!!

**Review/Message me!!! Tell me how i did!! But do it nicely, i'm sensitive xD**


End file.
